pabbo
by yoohae shaex
Summary: EXO" Namja bersurai pink itu bingung harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi orang yang dia cintai . ", Aku peringatkan padamu. Kau sebaiknya putus saja dengan namja aneh itu. Kalau ia benar mencintaimu. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padamu? " Sulit—terlalu sulit.-–Hyung aku tidak mau kisah kita berakhir tragis. saranghae #just read and RnR. HunHan and Baekyeol is here. one Shout-


_Pabbo_

_Hua.. Author gak bisa nahan fanfiction yang terus mengiang dikepala author. Semenjak ujian tengah semester author selalu mikirin nih fanfiction. Sampe-sampe sekarang author demam. Tapi demi readers author rela ngetik fanfiction yang tidak terlalu mengagumkan ini. Judulnya Pabbo. Tapi yang baca pasti orang-orang pintar. Ok langsung saja. Ini fanfiction panjang.._

_._

_._

_._

_ Ok... Author Harap kalian suka ._

**This HunHan couple and Baekyeol couple**

**One shout**

**WARNING : THIS BOY X BOY**

**You don't like? Don't read.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**I have tell you before**

**Tapi ini gak berlebihan kok **

**Udah pas? Ayo yang buka, dibaca ya **

#ini hanya imajinasi#

This asli karangan author sendiri. Sumpah deh. EXO member milik yang diatas. Author cuma minjem EXO member di fanfiction author.  
saran : bayangin dengan bagus ye. Sambil makan snack. Persiapkan mental dan hati kalian. #JanganDiAbaikan

_length : whatever_  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: HunHan, Baekyeol dan pemain tambahan yang lain_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namja cantik bersurai pink sedang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri di balik pohon, saat melihat namja tampan yang sangat-sangat ia cintai sedang berdiri dengan santainya menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon yang jaraknya sekitar 4 pohon dari namja bersurai pink ini. Namja bersurai pink itu bingung harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi orang yang dia cintai ini. Perkataan Genya, Xiumin. Masih terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya.

"Luhan, Aku peringatkan padamu. Kau sebaiknya putus saja dengan namja aneh itu. Kalau ia benar mencintaimu. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padamu? Dia itu seharusnya bersyukur memilikimu. Lagipula kau itukan yeppo, pasti banyak yang mau menggantikan posisinya untukmu. Sungguh! Percaya padaku, Luhan"

-Sulit—terlalu sulit. Aku terlalu mencintainya, Walau dia sering menyakitiku- Luhan berusaha tersenyum. Dan saat itulah sosok namja tampan ini menyadari kehadiran Luhan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sosok itu meneriaki Luhan yang masih mematung.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan menghampiri sosok itu "Sehun-" Ya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, Ia tidak kuat menatap sosok yang dia cintai ini.

"apa? Kau mau apa?" Sehun merangkul kedua tangannya.

Luhan 'lagi-lagi' tersenyum "any-eo Sehunnie, Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini" Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jas sekolahnya.

Luhan dan Sehun adalah pelajar di art senior high school di Korea. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak kelas 1. Namun semenjak Sehun menjadi bintang sekolah di kelas 3, Sehun mulai berubah dan termakan oleh jabatannya. Dia lebih dingin dan lebih parahnya lagi seorang Oh Se Hun tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal romantis lagi kepada Xi Lu Han bahkan tersenyum. Xi Lu Han yang sudah sekitar 6 bulan diperlakukan bagai sampah oleh Sehun tetap tersenyum. "Luhan terlalu tegar, dia tidak pernah menangis di depan Sehun" itu yang selalu keluar dari mulut Xiumin saat dia bercerita pada namjachingunya, Chen.

Luhan memberikan sebotol minuman gingseng untuk Sehun. Mengingat Sehun belakangan ini akan kelelahan karena akan mengikuti lomba lari cepat "Ini, ambillah"

Sehun memandangi minuman itu sejenak, Lalu mengambilnya "humm, terima kasih"

Luhan tersenyum kembali.

"Yak, Sudah selesaikan? Mau apalagi? Sudah sana pergi!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya.

-deg- Hati Luhan sakit lagi. Luhan meraba sedikit dadanya. Dan lagi Luhan kembali tersenyum "ne, aku akan pergi, Jaga kesehatanmu Sehun. jangan lupa minum itu. Aku akan menemuimu nanti" Luhan kemudian melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

Sosok Sehun hanya memandang rendah Luhan yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari hadapannya "Ciih, menemuiku? Coba saja kalau bisa!"

Sehun akhirnya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang tepat di mana Luhan bersembunyi tadi.

"Hum.. Aku bosan dengannya!" Sehun memutar-mutar botol minuman yang diberikan Luhan tadi.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Luhan terlihat sedang merangkul erat kakinya di balkon sekolahan yang sangat sepi. Luhan 'lagi-lagi' menangis dibelakang Sehun saat dia tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisnya.

"Sehun- Kenapa? Kenapa kau? Hikks hikss berubah? Aku merindukan Oh Se Hun yang dulu, Hiks hiks"

"Hiks. Hikss.. Kenapa kau tega membentakku? Kenapa? Hikss.."

"Kau Jahat Oh Sehun.. Sungguh! hiks"

"Hiks... Aku tidak bisa menangis di depanmu, Aku masih ingat perkataanmu 2 tahun yang lalu"

**Flasback on**

"Hunnie, nilai ulanganku jelek. Hikss" Luhan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"changi hyung~ jangan menangis!" Sehun mengelap air mata Luhan dengan jempolnya

Sehun tersenyum "Kau taukan? aku tidak kuat melihatmu menangis? Hyung lebih cantik kalau tersenyum. Biarkan saja nilai ulanganmu itu hyung! Nanti aku akan mencari jalan agar nilai ulangan hyung bagus. Tapi, hyung janji tidak boleh menangis lagi, Ne? Janji?" Sehun mengancungkan kelingkingnya.

Luhan mentautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Sehun. "Ne, Sehunnie" Luhan membalas senyum Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung" Sehun memeluk Luhan.

**Flasback off**

"Aku merindukan sisi itu Sehun—hiks" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit.

"Ku harap kau kembali Sehun" Luhan mengelap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

.

.

Sehun mulai bosan duduk termenung memainkan minuman yang diberikan Luhan tadi. Sehun kemudian menaruh minuman itu disampingnya.

Sehun baru sadar ternyata ditempat duduk itu ada sebuah buku diary.

"punya siapa ini?" Sehun mengambil buku diary yang tulisan depannya tertulis nama ^Park Chan Yeol^

Sehun melihat kunci buku diary itu. Dan ternyata kuncinya telah rusak. "Aish, kenapa orang ini meninggalkan buku diarynya disini?"

Sehun memandangi sejenak diary itu.

Masih terlihat baru. Sehun memperhatikan tulisan kecil di bawah buku diary itu_ #^yollie! Isi diary ini. Untuk meluapkan perasaanmu^ (Baekkie)#_

Diary itu bersampul foto-foto antara orang yang bernama Park Chan Yeol dengan Byun Baek Hyun. Fotonya disusun sangat rapi dan begitu berseni. –Indah- itu pikiran Sehun saat memandangi seluk beluk diary itu.

Sehun perlahan mulai membuka buku diary itu.

-Halaman pertama

Sedikit kusam. entah kenapa?

_Hey Bakkie! Kenapa kau mengirimiku kado murahan seperti ini? Apa maksudmu? Kau menyuruhku untuk menulis setiap hari? Kau tau menulis itu membosankan! Aish jinja!_

Sehun menyerngitkan keningnya "ada apa dengan namja ini? Apakah dia sudah mulai bosan? Sama sepertiku?" Sehun semakin penasaran dengan isi buku diary itu.

-Halaman kedua

Sama keadaannya seperti halaman pertama cuma ada sedikit coretan di tengahnya

_Hey! Baekkie! Aku bosan! Aku bosan denganmu yang selalu memperhatikanku. Kau memberiku ini, memberiku itu. Ciih.. aku tidak butuh! Berhentilah mengirimiku barang-barang murahan!_

Sehun semakin penasaran dengan isi diary namja ini. Sungguh isinya sangat sesuai dengan keadaannya saat ini. Sehun melanjutkan membaca kehalaman ketiga.

-Halaman ketiga

Sehun tidak mengerti melihat tetesan darah disana dan sedikit basah.

_Baekkie-ah aku bodoh!_

_Aku bodoh iya kan? Kau benar. Aku bodoh. Bodoh menyia-nyiakanmu yang tulus mencintaiku. Aku terlalu bodoh Baekkie. _

_Seharusnya aku mengisi buku diary ini dengan kisah romantis kita. _

_Tapi aku? Aku meluapkan ketidaksukaanku disini untukmu. Bahkan aku hampir saja membuang buku ini. Aku memang jahat._

_Apa saat aku menulis aku akan lebih baik? Aku akan meluapkan perasaanku disini Baekkie. Aku mencintaimu Baekkie. Sungguh!_

_Sehun membalikkan halaman keempat dari buku namja ini. Keadaannya lebih buruk. Tintanya terlihat luntur namun masih bisa dibaca._

_Baekkie-ah~_

_Kau dimana? Apa kau bahagia disana? Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu. Sungguh! _

_Ini hari anniv kita kan? Apa kau masih mengingatnya? _

_Kejadian itu... Iya kejadian yang setahun yang lalu. Betapa bodohnya aku ini Baekkie._

_Saat itu..._

_"Yeollie, happy anniv!" Kau tersenyum tulus kepadaku membawa sebuah kado._

_"apa Ini? Anniv?" aish aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri dengan sikapku ini Baekkie._

_"Iya anniv kita, Ini untukmu~" Kau bahkan masih bisa tersenyum saat aku tidak menganggap itu penting._

_"humm terima kasih" Aku melihat kau tersenyum baekkie._

_Baekkie, mianhae. Aku jahat! Aku membuang pemberianmu ke tong sampah di depan matamu. Hasil rajutanmu bertuliskan BaekYeol. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya lagi Baekkie sekarang, Itu sangat indah. Aku menyesal._

_Kau masih bisa tersenyum saat itu. _

_Baekkie.. Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku sekarang saja? Aku ingin mati._

Sehun bertambah penasaran. "Hah? Apakah Baekkie sudah meninggal?" Sehun kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Baekkie~_

_Kau baik-baik saja kan?_

_Kau pasti membenciku._

_Aku sekarang tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya._

_Aku akan menuliskan bodohnya diriku disini._

_Aku sangat menyesalinya baekkie_

_ Aku akan mengingat kebodohanku yang membuatmu sakit bakkie._

_23 juni 2013—Seingatku._

_Aku melihatmu berteduh dibawah pohon dengan rambutnya yang basah dan kau memeluk sedikit lenganmu. Aku tau kau kedinginan. Saat itu aku pura-pura tidak melihatmu dan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Hiks Baekkie aku jahat—Seharusnya aku melindungimu._

_"Yollie!" Kau meneriakkanku dengan senyum yang tulus._

_Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarkanmu dan lebih memilih untuk menjawab sapaan para yeoja-yeoja yang menyapaku saat itu. Aku terlalu terlena dengan jabatanku sebagai pangeran sekolah. Aku bodoh._

_Aku melirikmu sedikit untuk melihat ekspresimu. Aku melihat titik kesedihan saat itu. Kau menunudukkan kepalamu saat melihat Suho hyung menjemput lay ge dengan payungnya. Aku yakin kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang sama. Yakan Baekkie? _

_Kau tau baekkie aku terlalu egois, aku tidak mengindahkan perasaanmu. Aku malah berjalan cuek saat didepanmu dan melemparkanmu jaketku. Aku tau aku terlalu kasar melempar jaketku sehingga mengenai hidungmu._

_"appo- auu" Kau memegangi hidungmu dan jaketku, aku melihat hidungmu berdarah._

_"Pakailah itu" Lalu aku melenggang pergi dari hadapanmu._

_Aku jahatkan Baekkie? Iya kan?_

_Lalu beberapa hari kemudian aku baru sadar sosok dirimu tidak masuk sekolah. Aish bodohnya aku ini baekkie! Namjachingu macam apa aku ini Baekkie? _

_"chanyeol kenapa kau tidak menjenguk Baekhyun?" Suho hyung yang mengingatkanku padamu._

_"Baekkie? Kenapa?" Aku masih saja cuek. Kau bunuh saja aku ini Baekkie._

_"Aish, Kau tidak tau Baekhyun sakit? Panasnya tidak turun-turun. Lay ada disana sekarang bersamanya!" _

_"Oh, mungkin lain kali" Baekkie rasanya aku mau mencabik-cabik diriku ini Baekkie. _

_Hingga 5 hari berlalu aku tidak kunjung menjengukmu. Kau datang kesekolah saat itu. Kau memakai jaket cukup tebal dibadanmu. _

_Aku mendengar sedikit ucapan orang-orang yang menyambutmu._

_"Baekhyun! Kaukan belum sembuh? Kenapa kau kesekolah? Kau seharusnya istirahat dirumah" Kris ge saat itu menghampirimu._

_"ah.. tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sehat. Eh , dimana Yeollie? Kau melihatnya ge?" Baekkie kenapa harus kau yang menemuiku? Aku terlalu jahat baekkie._

_"disana" tunjuk Kris kearahku. Aku hanya memandangimu yang mendekat dengan datar. Aku tidak pantas untukmu Baekkie._

_"Sudah sembuh?" ya ampun kenapa itu kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutku Baekkie? Bunuh aku Baekkie._

_"humm.. sedikit lagi, Ini aku kembalikan jaketmu" Kau mengembalikan jaketku? Jaketku sama sekali tidak basah dan baunya tidak berubah dari yang pertama aku memberimu._

_"Kau tidak memakainya?" tanyaku._

_"humm. Tidak. Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu" Jawabmu masih dengan senyuman._

_"Oh, Baguslah!" Yaampun Baekkie... Kau tau itu jawaban yang paling bodoh yang dikeluarkan namjachingu di dunia ini._

_Dan saat jam istirahat. Aku mendengar kalau kau jatuh pingsan. Bodohnya aku saat itu, aku tidak menjengukmu. Aku bodoh Baekkie. Kenapa kau tidak minta putus saja dariku?_

_Jujur aku tidak sanggup mengakhiri hubungan kita. entah nafsuku yang terlalu besar untuk menyakitimu? Atau apa?_

_Yang jelas aku sungguh menyesali diriku ini Baekkie._

_Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya baekkie?_

-deg- Sehun mulai melayangkan pikirannya pada Luhan. "Luhan?" Sehun perlahan mulai terhanyut dalam tulisan Park Chan Yeol.

Sehun lanjut membaca halaman selanjutnya.

_10 juli 2013—seingatku lagi._

_"Chanyeol oppa! Ini untukmu! Ini Tablet keluaran terbaru" Seorang yeoja menghampiriku saat itu._

_"Wah, Jinja? Untukku?" Aku terlalu bodoh mau menerima pemberian mahal yang tidak ada tandingannya dibandingkan punyamu Baekkie._

_"Ne, untukmu. Dari pada pacarmu yang memberimu pemberian yang tidak ada mutunya itu! Oppa, Kenapa kau tidak putus saja dari dia?" Tanya yeoja iblis itu._

_"hummm.. Maumu?" Aku tersenyum pada iblis itu. Aku tidak pernah lagi tersenyum padamukan Baekkie? Aku jahat._

_"Aku mau secepatnya kau putuskan pacarmu itu, Oppa saranghae!" si iblis itu memelukku paksa. Dan disaat itu aku melihat kau berada tepat di samping dinding kelas._

_Aku tau kau memegangi dadamu. Kau sakit kan Baekkie? Aku terlalu bodoh. Saat itu. Aku malah membelas pelukan yeoja itu. _

_Brak..._

_Suara pecahan kaca aku dengar ditempat kau berdiri. Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku. Dan ku lihat kau menjatuhkan botol kaca yang didalamnya terdapat manisan strawberry yang telah kau buat sendiri. Hiksss.. hiksss. Aku bodoh.. aku malah membiarkan pecahan kaca itu. _

_"apa itu Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho hyung._

_"any hyung. Itu hanya sampah!" Aish kau tau.. Aku inilah yang sampah Baekkie. Aku tidak peka. Tidak tau berterima kasih. Tidak tau yang mana yang tulus mana yang tidak. Sungguh aku jahat Baekkie. Aku terlalu banyak melukaimu Baekkie._

_Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae.._

_Aku merindukanmu_

Sehun semakin penasaran dengan diary itu. Sungguh diri Park Chan Yeol tidak jauh beda dengannya. Cuma sehun belum menyadarinya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan itu benarkan? Kenapa dia menyalahkan dirinya?" Aish jinja! seorang Oh Se hun belum sadar-sadar juga.

_31 juli 2013—_

_Baekkie? Kenapa kau belum menjemputku?_

_Kau membenciku?_

_Aku menyesali perbuatanku._

_Saat itu aku membuka lokerku. Dan aku begitu terkejut melihat kue buatanmu di dalam lokerku, hanya karena aku tidak mau lokerku terkontaminasi dengan bau-bau gas kue buatanmu._

_Saat itu aku menghampirimu yang sedang makan dan melemparkan kue pemberianmu tepat ke arah mukamu. _

_Hiks.. hikss. .. aku jahat Baekkie. Aku sungguh jahat!_

_"Yak! Apa ini? Makan saja sendiri punyamu itu! Dasar namja murahan!" namja macam apa aku ini baekkie? Hiks hiks hiks_

_"Yak park Chan yeol. Kenapa kau berlaku begitu padanya? Kau kejam!" Kyungsoo saat itu berusaha membelamu._

_"diam kau! dan kau Baek Hyun. Jangan pernah harap aku akan mau memekan kue murahan buatanmu itu lagi" Hikssssss hikssss aku bodoh. Aku tidak menghargaimu yang membuatnya dengan tulus. Aku bisa liat saat itu bening air matamu membanjiri kue itu._

_Aku bodoh..._

_Dan semenjak itu kau mulai menghilang dari hidupku._

_kau tau baekkie hidupku terasa hampa-hampa sekali tampa dirimu. Aku merindukanmu saat itu. Lalu aku mengirimu sms._

_"Kau dimana?"_

_Beberapa kemudian kau menjawab " aku di ruang musik" _

_Lalu dengan cepat aku keruang musik dan aku menemukanmu dengan muka pucat._

_"Kau? Kenapa?" sebenarnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu baekkie._

_"Kenapa? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa" jawabmu masih dengan tersenyum._

_"yasudah. Jangan menghilang dariku" Lalu aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disana._

_Bodohnya aku ini kan Baekkie? Aku membiarkanmu sakit._

_Dan yang tidak kusangka kau kembali seperti biasanya menghampiriku. Walau aku selalu menyakitimu._

_Saat itu aku melihat semua orang di taman sekolah asik dengan pasangannya. Kau Baekkie? Kau hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kemesraan mereka. _

_Aku sejujurnya saat itu melihatmu. Kau sekekali memegang dadamu kan? Aku tau kau sakit. Aku sudah mengubahmu menjadi pemurung._

_"yeolli, akhirnya kau datang, kesini. Aku membawakanmu ini" Kau memanggilku._

_Saat itu aku hanya duduk terpaksa disampingmu "apa? Kau mau apa?"_

_"ini makanlah, untukmu" kau tersenyum tulus. Aku mencoba untuk mencari kecerian dimatamu saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Tapi itu nihil, yang kuliahat hanya kesedihan._

_Aku memakannya karena saat itu aku merasa bersalah "Mianhae" Kata itu muncul dari bibirku._

_"untuk apa?" Kau masih berpura-pura tegar._

_"ummmm—_

_"Chanyeol! Ayo pergi. Pangeran sekolah dipanggil kepala sekolah" saat itu Suho hyung menarikku pergi darimu._

_"Park Chan Yeol tidak taukah kau? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu" aku mendengar perkataanmu Baekkie._

-Deg- Sehun kembali teringat pada Luhan. Apakah Luhan seperti ini? Apakah Luhan sekarang sangat sakit? Sehun mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Luhannie hyung, mianhae"

_27 november 2012—_

_"Happy birthday chanyeol, Ini untukmu" Kau kembali tersenyum padaku. Kau membawakanku kado yang kau bungkus rapi._

_"cih.. tidak usah" aku mengembalikan kadomu._

_"Tapi.. Ini untukmu! Untukmu sungguh—_

_"Berisik... buang saja ke tong sampah atau kasih ke yang lain" Aku meninggalkanmu dengan keadaanmu yang gemetaran memegang kado itu. Aku jahat._

_._

_._

_"Park Chan Yeol! Happy birthday. Oppa, ini untuk oppa" Para yeoja memberikanku banyak sekali hadiah. Dan aku bodoh. Aku malah mau menerima hadiah semua yeoja munafik itu._

_Aku tersenyum lalu menyimpannya. Hadiahmu? Aku lihat hadiahmu kau berikan pada anak kecil dijalan._

_"itu apa? Kenapa oppa menangith?" seorang anak menghampirimu saat itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat air matamu saat itu._

_"ah, tidak.. Oppa tidak menangis manis. Ini kado, Kau mau?" Kau memberikan kado itu pada seorang anak itu._

_"hah? Oppa theriyus? Apakah tidak ada yang mau kado ini?"_

_"humm. Ada Cuma, Cuma dia memberikannya untukmu" kau tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anak itu pelan._

_"ah.. dia baik thekali! thelima kathih. Boleh aku membukanya?" Tanya anak itu padamu._

_Kau menggangguk._

_"wah.. shal ini bagus sekali! Wah.. aku thuka. Thelima kasih" anak itu berlari meninggalkanmu._

_Aku terharu meliahatmu yang begitu tulus, Baik, Kau bagaikan seorang malaikat. Malaikat di hatiku Baek Hyun._

_Aku ingin menyusulmu secepatnya__._

_Sehun bertambah panik "hah? Apa yang dilakukannya? Apakah dia mau bunuh diri?" Sehun kembali teringat pada Luhan. "Deerlu, eodiga? Jeongmal mianhae. Na pabboya"_

_Sehun membaca halaman selanjutnya._

_Baekkie. Aku baru tau. kaulah orang yang menyumbangkan ginjalmu untukku? Iya kan? Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku? Kenapa saat itu kau bilang aku baik-baik saja?_

_Aku terlalu bodoh. Kenapa baru sekarang aku menanyakan penyakitku yang dulu. Bodoh._

_Kau menungguiku siang dan malam saat aku mengalami sakit ginjal. Kau rela tidak tidur. Hingga kau jatuh sakit. Aku bodoh. _

_Kau hadir dimimpiku saat itu –Kau datang menghangatkanku. Tersenyum dan mengeluarkanku dari kegelapan._

_Baekkie. Aku bodoh ya kan? Aku tidak peka!_

_Kejadian itu.._

_"Chan Yeol, kau sudah sadar?" Kau tersenyum bahagia. Aku melihat kantung mata terukir di mata indahmu._

_"Aku dimana? Kenapa aku dirumah sakit?"_

_"Kau kemarin pingsan. Sekarang kau sudah baikkan" Kau menjawabnya dengan lembut._

_"jinja-eo? Terus kenapa kau disini?" Aku ingin membunuh diriku ini Baekkie. Aku Jahat._

_Kau tersenyum pahit "tidak, Aku akan pergi" Lalu kau meninggalkanku._

_Bodohnya aku Baekkie. Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu saat itu. _

Sehun teringat kejadian 4 bulan yang lalu. Saat Luhan menyumbangkan darahnya untuk Sehun. "Luhan hyung? Aku—Aku , Hiks" Sehun mengelap air matanya dan kembali membaca halaman yang selanjutnya.

_Baekkie ah~ Aku sangat menyesali kejadian hari itu. Sungguh._

_Saat itu aku sangat bodoh. Tertipu oleh pikiranku sendiri._

_"oppa! Kau sendirian?" Sosok itu. Sosok itu yang membuatku kehilanganmu._

_"Ne, duduklah disampingku" Aku mempersilahkannya duduk? Astaga—_

_"Oppa, nilai ulanganku jelek. Ottokhae?" Yeoja itu menangis. Aku saat itu merasa kalau aku harus melindunginya. Kenapa aku tidak melindungimu saja Baekkie? Aku terlalu bodoh dan akhirnya aku memeluknya._

_"Gwencana-eo"aku memeluknya hangat. Hiks hiks.. Aku bodoh._

_Lalu aku melepaskan pelukanku._

_"Oppa? Kau memelukku! Hua!" Yeoja iblis itu norak._

_-Cup_

_Dia menciumku. Dia merampas ciuman yang seharusnya aku berikan kepadamu._

_Aku bodoh! Aku malah diam saja saat dia menciumku._

_"Hikss.. Yeollie!" aku mendengar suaramu. Kau melihat aku berciuman dengannya._

_Aku segera menjauh dari yeoja itu._

_"Yeollie, Hiks,Hiks, Hiks" Aku tidak kuat melihatmu menangis. Aku baru sadar. Kau tidak pernah menangis dihadapanku. Dan sekarang aku melihatnya._

_Itu sakitkan Baekkie?_

_Kau memandangiku sedih dan kau berlari dari hadapanku, sambil memegang dadamu._

_Saat itu aku baru menyadari. Aku bodoh!_

_Aku bahkan membiarkanmu lari. Dan bodohnya aku. Setelah 10 menit aku meratapi kesalahanku. Aku baru mau mencarimu._

_Kau tau? Aku sangat ingin memelukmu saat itu? Memberimu ciuman hangat. Aku ingin kau tersenyum seperti dulu._

_Ini sudah malam—Baekkie! Kau dimana?_

Sehun berhenti sejenak "Luhan hyung? Apa kau seperti Baek Hyun?" Sehun melanjutkan membacanya.

_Aku menemukanmu! Aku sangat senang. Kau duduk dibawah remangnya cahaya lampu di bawah rintik salju. Kau memeluk erat tubuhmu. Saat itu aku baru sadar. Kau tidak seperti dulu. Kau sudah sangat-sangat kurus. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menghampirimu._

_"Baekkie! Ini untukmu!" Aku menyelimuti badanmu dengan jaketku._

_Kau mendongakkan kepalamu "Hiks,hiks" Baekkie kau masih menangis! Matamu begitu sembab. Aku mencoba untuk mencari cinta di dalam matamu. _

_Dan... bingo. Itu masih sama. Masih sama seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Cuma bedanya ada sisi kesedihan disana._

_"Chan Yeol~ Hiks.. Kau jahat!" terasa sakit, saat kau bilang seperti itu._

_"Ma—_

_"any-eo! Cukup Chan Yeol! Pergi dari hadapanku! Aku tidak mau melihatmu" Kau membuang pandanganmu ke arah lain._

_"Baekkie~ Ma—_

_"Sudah kubilang pergi!" Kau meninggikan suaramu._

_"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi" _

_"cih, kau tidak mencintaiku kan? Kenapa kau menyusulku? Yasudah! Aku saja yang pergi dari sini" Kau berdiri dan berjalan sedikit pincang dari hadapanku._

_Aku menarik tanganmu "Baekkie—Maafkan aku!"_

_Kau menoleh "Maaf? Tidak bisa—hatiku terlalu sakit! Lepaskan aku Chan Yeol!" Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku 'yeollie'_

_"ku mohon—" Aku mencoba untuk memelukmu._

_"Lepaskan! Kau tidak patut memelukku! Kau tidak mencintaiku!" Kau melepaskan pelukanku dan kau berlari sekencang mungkin dari hadapanku._

_Titttttttt.. tititttttttttttttt..._

_"Baekkie! Awas!"_

_Brak..._

_Aku.. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya Baekkie. Kau terpelanting jauh. Saat mobil itu menabrakmu._

_Dunia terasa kelam saat itu. Waktu berjalan cepat. Aku segera berlari melihatmu._

_"Baekkie- Aku mencintaimu! Maafkan aku! Hiks hiks" Aku merangkulmu dipelukanmu. Kepalamu. Banyak sekali darahnya._

_Aku melihat kau membuka matamu sejenak "Yeollie- Na..do" saat itu kau memejamkan matamu untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku menyesalinya! _

_Aku merindukan mata indahmu Baekkie!_

_"Baekkie! Baekkie! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" aku berteriak sekuat mungkin._

_Tuhan telah mengambilmu Baekkie. Aku bukannya membuatmu tersenyum bahagia. Aku malah membiarkankanmu pergi dengan luka dihatimu. _

_Baekkie! Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberikan kesempatan padaku?_

_Baekkie apakah kau melihatku?_

_Jawab aku!_

_Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Ternyata hari itu adalah hari ulangtahunmu. Aku bodoh! Aku lupa itu. Aku bahkan membuatmu kehilangan nyawamu. Hah! Aku bodoh! Pasti kau sangat sakit. Kau tidak bisa memaafkanku. Tidak bisa. Aku terlalu kejam._

Sehun menangis terharu membacanya. "Kasihan dia" Sehun membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Baekkie, semalam aku memimpikanmu. Aku masih ingat itu. Kau seperti ada disampingku. Mengelus rambutku._

_Kau bilang.._

_"Yeollie. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau jangan seperti ini"_

_"Yeollie. Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh"_

_"Yeollie, ku mohon hiduplah bahagia disana"_

_"Aku baik-baik saja disini"_

_"Kau tidak bodoh Chan Yeol, kau hanya korban"_

_"chanyeol maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama mengunjungimu"_

_"Jeongmal saranghae"_

_Saat itu aku merasakan angin lembut menyentuh leherku._

_Aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia ini tanpa dirimu Baekkie. Aku tidak sanggup._

_._

_._

_Baekkie-ah~ Happy birthday._

_Aku sekarang berada ditaman tepat dibawah pohon pertama kali kita bertemu saat sekolah dulu. Aku membawakanmu kue. Kau mau?_

_Hah? Aku gila Baekkie._

_Tiup lilinnya Baekkie! _

_Aku terlambat merayakannya Baekkie! Aku bodoh._

_Sehun melihat tempat yang dia duduki sekarang. Disana ada sebuah kue yang masih baru tergeletak begitu saja dibawah kursinya._

_"Ini baru, ini baru terjadi! kemana namja itu?" guman Sehun._

_Baekkie, bagaimana rasa kuenya enakkan?_

_Kau senang?_

_Baekkie aku ingin mengunjungimu disana!_

_Tunggu aku! Baekkie._

Sehun membalikkan halaman selanjutnya dan hasilnya kosong. Sehun langsung berdiri tidak percaya. "Kemana namja ini? Apakah dia mau bunuh diri? Aish.. tidak" Sehun segera berlari dari tempat itu dan membawa buku diary Park Chan Yeol.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang berada di jalan. Dia sangat panik. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Berusaha mencari sosok yang bernama Park Chan Yeol itu.

.

Tittttttttttttt- titttttt...

Brak...

Sehun melihat kearah jalan yang hanya berjarak 4 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia melihat sosok namja tinggi tergeletak lemah di jalan. Sehun segera berlari.

"Yak, Chan yeol! Bangunlah" Sehun menaruh kepala Chanyeol dipahanya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya sedikit "Kau! Itu buku.. buku diaryku. Humm, jangan berlaku bodoh seperti.. Sepertiku" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

Sehun panik dan langsung saja memeriksa denyut nandinya. Terlambat—Chan Yeol sudah meninggal.

"Aaaaa.. Hiksss! Aku kasihan padamu" Sehun menangis.

"Sehunnie, Kenapa kau disini? Ada apa?" Luhan menghampiri Sehun.

"Hannie! Maafkan aku!" Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan.

Luhan begitu terkejut "Kenapa? Dia siapa Sehunnie?"

"Dia Chan Yeol. Cepat Hannie panggil ambulance"

Luhan segera berlari mencari ambulance. Semetara Sehun masing memegangi kepala Chan Yeol.

.

.

Dipemakaman.

Sehun menaruh seikat bunga diatas pusara Chan Yeol yang pusaranya bersebelahan dengan Baek Hyun.

"terima kasih Chanyeol! Kau sudah menyadarkanku"

Lalu Sehun menaruh bunga di atas pemakaman Baekhyun "aku janji tidak akan melukai Luhanku, Baekhyun"

"Sehun! Ini untukmu" Luhan datang menghampiri Sehun dan memberikannya bubble tea.

"humm.. gumawo Hannie, Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka" HunHan pergi ke taman.

.

.

Di taman

HunHan duduk dibawah pohon sakura sambil menikmati bubble tea mereka dalam keheningan.

"Luhan hyung, Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku yang selalu menyakitimu" Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Humm, Ne. Gwencana" Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman.

-Sehun apa yang membuatmu berubah? Aku senang kau sepeti dulu- guman Luhan dalam hatinya.

Sehun melihat ketulusan dimata Luhan. "Kau serius? Hyung? Apa kau tidak sakit?"

"Sakit? Aku baik-baik saja!" Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"Hyung, berhentilah untuk selalu tersenyum di depanku. Kalau kau sakit. Kau menangis saja dihadapanku" Jawab Sehun.

"any- aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis di depanmu"

"tidak, janji itu aku hapus. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi hyung!"

Luhan terkejut. "Kau serius?"

Sehun kemudian menaruh bubble teanya disampinya "Kau mau bukti hyung?"

"Bukk..bukti? ap—

Cup—

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama Sehun tidak seperti ini.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat rona di pipi Luhan.

"Hyung?"

"hmm.. app? Apa?"

"pipimu merah" Sehun meyentuh sedikit pipi Luhan.

"Ah.. any-eo" Luhan tertunduk malu.

Lalu Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan.

Deg- jantung Luhan mulai tidak karuan.

"Hyung, Saranghae! Jangan pernah meninggalkanku" Sehun memeluk Luhan dan

Cup—

Lagi-lagi...

HunHan hanyut dalam perasaannya masing-masing.

Sehun –Hyung aku tidak mau kisah kita berakhir tragis. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu-

Luhan –hunnie, kau kenapa bisa seromantis ini? Siapa yang menyadarkanmu? Apakah Chanyeol? Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih padanya-

_End_

_Gimana sih chingu? Kurang nyes ya? maaf Baekyeolnya jadi berakhir stragis. hueeee.. author kagak rela sebenarnya._

_Maaf. Cuma itu batas kemampuan author._

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO

Udah jamannya growl kali thor -_-

MAKLUMI

Author anak kelas 1 SMK yang masih mencari jati diri and ***cinta sejati

Yaudah deh langsung aja di review ya chingu.

RnR

_Ghamsahabnida_


End file.
